This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Infrastructure: Molecular Analysis Core B Dennis J. O'Callaghan The Molecular Analysis (MA) Core has been established to support and enhance the research of the five Project Leaders supported by the COBRE grant and of all members of the Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV). This Core provides two Core Laboratories with a large number of instruments and equipment items for molecular assays, a facility for preparation and sterilization of glassware and biological materials, a liquid nitrogen storage facility, two dark rooms for film processing and fluorescence microscopy, and some financial support for junior faculty Project Leaders to help pay fees to the University Core Research Facility and the Animal Care Facility. The Core offers the services of an experienced Lab Manager to assist in the design of assays and in preparation of molecular constructs.